


Countdown Kiss

by Lizzielizzie12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Countdown, Idk what to name the title, M/M, New Year, New Years, New York, Thiam, Time Square, i suck at summaries, morey, not edited, sorry for mistakes, summary is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielizzie12/pseuds/Lizzielizzie12
Summary: Liam and Theo went to New York with the puppy pack to see the big countdown in time square. I always heard about the New Year kisses, maybe it will happen with Theo and Liam?





	Countdown Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries are awful and they suck but I DONT CARE! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, my friend from tumblr edited half of the story and the rest I forgot to edit it :3 Credits to @manspirations for editing half of the story, thank you!
> 
> And this oneshot is for my victim of secret Santa @thinkingoftheo 
> 
> I don't know what's their Ao3 username so, yeah...ENJOY! <3

 

"You think this is a good idea?" Theo asked, walking behind Liam.

Liam shrugged, "maybe? This is our last day in New York, why not celebrate the end of the year by going to the countdown." He said, slowing down a little to let Theo catch up with him.

The puppy pack had traveled to New York from beacon hills. Deciding to spent New Years somewhere else, after all they needed a break from all the supernatural creatures and danger.

At first, the puppy pack wanted to spent Christmas in New York, but Liam thought It was best to spend the special day with their family. Liam booked a flight for him and the rest of his friends two days later, arriving in New York on the 28th of December.

Liam got the money from his parents, agreeing to pay half of the tickets whilst Liam pay the rest with his savings and allowance he accumulated these past years.

Right now, the puppy pack was currently walking down the street, going to the countdown that took place in Time Square.

The place was amazing! There was tall buildings with billboards promoting a new movie or an advertisement. People were walking down the streets or in the sidewalks, either going to the countdown or talking in their phones going somewhere important or to work. You can hear the cars honking and the laughter and giggles of kids, excited to see the countdown ball dropping. The smell around them was very overwhelming for their noses. The smell of food and rotten food at some places, and the heavily perfume lingering off some of the women walking by, the strong scent of gas coming off the cars was too much to take in, making Liam and Theo scrunch their noses in disgust. It was a beautiful place to be in, and the puppy pack was definitely enjoying being here.

Mason and Corey were holding hands, while Nolan was walking alone, holding a blue bear with an eyepatch; Liam and Theo were walking together, without holding hands and without any big blue weird looking bear.

After the war ended and they defeated the Anuk-Ite, Theo and Liam got a bit close to each other. They weren't what you called 'friends' but Liam felt he owed something to Theo for saving his life multiple times.

One night when Liam couldn't sleep, he decided to take a quick run into the woods. He wasn't expecting to find Theo sleeping in his truck in the middle of the woods, Liam thought Theo had a house or something. Well, Theo did live with the dread doctors all his life, it would make sense that Theo didn't have a place to stay after they defeated the dread doctors.

Liam felt bad for Theo and he couldn't help himself when he walked up to theo's truck and knock on the window. Liam mentally slapped himself for this, but he told himself that he owed Theo something for saving his life and sacrificing himself for him.

When Theo woke up by the sounds of knocking, he immediately knew it was one of the police officers. He raised a hand, signaling that he would move in a minute. What Theo didn't expect is to see Liam standing outside of his truck, with a small sheepish smile plastered in his face.

Theo asked what Liam was doing and Liam just shrugged, telling him he didn't know. Theo began to move towards the passenger seat, trying to get where the wheel is until Liam knocked again and a 'wait' escaped his lips. Theo raised an eyebrow at Liam, waiting for him to speak up and say something. Liam explained to Theo that he has an extra room in his house and maybe he could crash their until Theo had enough money to buy his own place. Theo declined and told him he doesn't need his pity, but Liam was quick to say that it wasn't from pity or anything.

Theo didn't wanted to agree to stay in Liam's house, and he was about to say no. Until something kept telling him it was a good idea, anyways he didn't wanted to sleep in the cramped space in the back of his truck anymore. Theo sighed and told Liam okay, he would stay in his house for awhile. Liam smiled happily at Theo and climbed in the car, telling Theo where his house was.

After that happened, Liam and Theo became really close friends. They weren't the typical friends, like the friendship of Liam and Mason. It was a more closer friendship, a little intimate than normal friends.

Theo knew he cared about the beta, but it was confusing to him when he started to feel something for Liam. At first he denied his feelings, but it started to get more harder to ignore his feelings. Liam knew he had a thing for Theo, who doesn't? Theo is hot, has a great body and anyone would melt with those beautiful hazel eyes and Theo signature smirk. But Liam didn't do anything about it, he didn't want to ruin the great friendship between him and Theo, and Theo didn't look like he felt the same way as Liam did.

Liam kept his feelings hidden, but he knew sooner or later he would do something stupid and probably kiss him or something.

Like right now. They were both walking together without talking, just watching the view and buildings they walked pass. What Liam wasn't expecting was for a car accidentally turning wrong, making the car tilt a little and almost ran over Theo and him.

Liam flinched and let out a startled yelp, Theo stopped mid track and watch how the car recomposed itself and began to drive where the driver was heading in the first place. Theo grumbled a silently 'asshole' and began to walk with Liam to catch up with the rest of the pack.

Liam felt something in his hand, and when he looked down he saw Theo and his hand intertwined together. Liam instantly blushed and look somewhere else to avoid getting caught staring. Liam didn't mind at all, maybe their hands got like that when the car almost ran over them; the scare making them reach out for each other. Liam enjoyed their hands touching, but he didn't know if Theo was okay with that. But the unimpressed expression Theo has right now, it looked like Theo really didn't care, or maybe he hasn't notice.

When they reached their destination, there was already a lot of people there. Everyone standing and gathered around their family and friends to join in the countdown.

The puppy pack were all squished together, people were either pushing them or shoving them around and because the closer they were, the more warmer they'll get.

"Only 3 minutes before the actual countdown," Nolan beamed excitedly, watching the huge ball with amazement in his eyes.

"I can't believe in 3 minutes is going to be 2018," Mason said, sighing sadly before he shook it off and grinned. Corey smiled at his boyfriend and pecked his lips.

"This year passed to fast, way to fast," Liam sighed.

After that, nobody said anything. Instead they began to think of all the events that happened in 2017. Like the time they went to Florida for a road trip, or when Mason accidentally gifted Corey an engagement ring instead of a promise ring, or the time when Liam and Theo went camping, it was a disaster.

A lot of good things and bad things happened, but the pack was glad they were still here, alive. They survived 2017, now is time to see if they'll survive 2018.

The big counter read 1 minutes now, you could hear people whispering and getting ready to start the countdown. Liam felt excited, he was ready to let go some stuff that happened in 2017 and move to 2018. He couldn't wait to see what the new year would bring for him and his friends.

The numbers of the counter was starting to get close to ten, and when it did, people were already counting backwards.

_10_

"This is really happening isn't it?" Theo asked Liam, making sure he's voice was low but not low enough for Liam to not hear.

_9_

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, confused.

_8_

"This year had passed too fast, sometimes I can't even believe I managed to survive this year."

_7_

Liam gave a small smile to Theo, before he grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

_6_

Both boys looked up in the night sky, admiring the moonlight and the dark clouds forming in the beautiful sky.

_5_

Theo then looked at the huge weird ball, he still didn't understand why people do this every year. But he felt a bit happy to be here spending with the pack, something he never thought he would do.

_4_

His gaze landed on Liam, staring at how beautiful the other boy was. He didn't know why Liam make him feel and think like this, but Theo didn't mind at all. It was pleasing admiring the other boy now and then.

_3_

Theo couldn't tear his gaze away from Liam's face, there was something pulling him towards him. He wanted to touch Liam's skin and feel how Liam's lips feel against his.

_2_

  
Theo shook his head and sighed, he couldn't think this way about Liam. Sure, he knows he feels something for that boy, but he doesn't want to ruin the great friendship between both of them.

_1_

Theo groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck it!" He mumbled.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

He grabbed Liam by his neck and smashed his lips on his. Liam froze for a second, before he melted into the kiss and kissed Theo back.

The kiss was slow and awkward, Theo didn't exactly know how to kiss, but Liam didn't care. The only thoughts they have right now was how much they waited for this moment.

After some minutes have passed, Theo pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead on Liam's. Both boys just stared at each other, smiling like they were the only ones in the place right now. The noise, loud chatter and screaming were tuned out from both of them, they were too busy staring at each other eyes and being in their own little universe.

When Mason and Corey finished making out, Nolan came up to them and told them about Liam and Theo kissing. Mason gave Corey a smirk, while Corey rolled his eyes and huffed. "I wasn't part of this bet, stiles and Scott are the ones who owe you 20 bucks, not me."

Mason grumbled, "but we're seeing them in two months."

"But you at least get 40 dollars," Corey said, smiling at his boyfriend before he walked towards Liam and Theo.

"Happy New Year!" Corey shouted, making Theo and Liam snapped back to reality.

Liam and Theo looked at each other, before they turned around and smiled at their friends. "Happy new year?" Liam said, and Theo tried not to laugh.

Corey and Nolan smiled back, giving both of them a quick hug. Mason was the last to give Theo and Liam a hug, and when they broke apart, Mason smirked at them and chuckled. "Finally! It's about time, stiles and Scott owes me 20 bucks."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him confused, while Theo raised an eyebrow amused. "What? They're the ones who bet on you guys, I just joined in the bet," Mason said defensively, raising both of his hands.

Both of the boys shook their heads, before they broke down laughing, joined by Corey and Nolan after.


End file.
